miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathalie Sancoeur
|gender = Female |occupation = Gabriel Agreste's assistant |species = Human |affiliations = Agreste family Adrien's bodyguard (co-worker) |residence = Paris, France |friends = Gabriel Agreste |first = The Bubbler |latest = Frightningale |supervillain identity = Catalyst |enemies = Ladybug (by association) Cat Noir (by association) |image complex = Nathalie Sancoeur Square.png|Nathalie Catalyst Square.jpg|Catalyst }} '''https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/655411981617381376 is Gabriel Agreste's assistant who manages his mansion and takes care of his son Adrien. Appearance Physical appearance Nathalie stands at an average adult height, and her eyes are a dull blue. Her hair is black and pulled back into a bun, and the hair on the right side of her head is dyed red. Civilian attire On her face Nathalie has glasses with black and red striped frames and on her eyes she has periwinkle eye shadow. She wears a red turtleneck sweater, a black dress jacket, black pants, and black high heel shoes. She also has round creamy white earrings. Personality Nathalie is serious and formal, working very diligently as Gabriel's assistant. She has a cold, distant demeanor, and she doesn't openly show her emotions around others most of the time. Smart and sensible, Nathalie is able to reason with Gabriel and Adrien whenever they are acting inconsiderately or emotionally, sometimes in relation to each other. While not warm, she can be cordial and polite. However, in situations where she is dealing with Gabriel, she gets nervous, afraid to disappoint him. Her desire to be on his good side leads her to unfair actions, like giving Adrien a birthday gift and claiming it is from Gabriel when it is actually from Marinette in "The Bubbler". She cares for Adrien, as she requests to Gabriel that his son goes to school on his behalf while she would handle his schedule, and she desires what is best for the Agreste family. Relationships Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth Nathalie works professionally as Gabriel's assistant. She makes sure to take care of all of his requests and looks after his son, Adrien. Occasionally, she tends to get nervous when dealing with him, such as when she forgot to buy a gift for Adrien on his behalf, leading her to lie and tell Adrien that Marinette's gift was actually from his father. Although wary of him becoming disappointed with her, she is willing to stand up to him for Adrien's sake, like voicing her displeasure with him for being too distracted by his missing wife to see his own son's misery during "A Christmas Special". In "The Collector", Nathalie seems to be aware of Gabriel's activities as the supervillain Hawk Moth, although this does not appear to change their relationship. Adrien Agreste Nathalie is usually serious around Adrien, not being very warm or close to him. Despite this, she does care for him, which she shows when she requests to Gabriel that Adrien should be allowed to go to school after seeing how much he wanted to attend. She also shows that she cares for Adrien in "A Christmas Special" when she sees how sad he is about his father not celebrating Christmas and asks Gabriel to spend time with his son. She even softly smiles at Adrien's joy at his friends being allowed into the mansion on Christmas. Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug Nathalie has never met Marinette personally, only seeing her in person during the derby hat competition in "Mr. Pigeon". However, on Adrien's birthday in "The Bubbler", she treats Marinette formally when on a speaker, and she disregards Marinette by claiming Marinette's gift for Adrien was a gift from Gabriel. When interacting with Ladybug, Nathalie seems to respects her. She follows Ladybug's orders and assists her in protecting the Agreste mansion in "Simon Says". Sightings Episodes Other Trivia * "Sans cœur" means heartless or "without a heart" in French. * Nathalie appears to be left-handed, as she does most things with her left hand and is shown holding a stylus in her left hand during "Ladybug and Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)". de:Nathalie Sancoeur fr:Nathalie Sancœur es:Nathalie Sancoeur pl:Nathalie Sancoeur ru:Натали Санкёр pt-br:Nathalie Sancoeur Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:Recurring Characters Category:Akumatized villains Category:Future villains